Vector
by Wonderful Teru
Summary: The whole cast are going on a trip. what would Shuichi do if Yuki's childhood sweetheart comes along.She seems to be so agressive and determined to get what she wants. Includes original character. YxS.Please read and review!


Note: Another angst story that I thought of…please review minna-san. Arigatou!

"Yuki! I'm so excited! Were going on a vacation! YAHOO!"

"Will you stop that brat? Remember our deal!

"Huh? Oh…what was that deal again Yuki?" Shuichi suddenly calmed down and lowered his head.

"Hn…" Yuki sighed, brushing off some strands of his hair. "I knew you'd forget"

"I'd probably not remember it, Anyway, I was just kidding, and I remember that deal okay? So don't worry because I won't embarrass you…Promise, I was just happy that's all, I'll wait for you downstairs" At that point, Shuichi walked heavily towards the door and left Yuki in a guilty position.

Yuki could feel the anguish in Shuichi's voice just a few seconds ago. He didn't mean to emphasize that 'DEAL' to him so much, even though he is aware that the singer is dreadfully hurt about their deal. As he saw his now reticent lover leave the room, he felt like going after him and apologize for being irascible. Eiri shook his head then continued on his packing.

Currently down the hall, Shuichi sniffed and breathed rapidly, little drops of tears falling from his eyes and hugging his hefty bag tightly.

"_Now, now Shu-chan, compose yourself, get used to Yuki's loathsome attitude", _he ordered his self. _"Everything will be fine…hopefully"_

Yuki finally went down and found Shuichi seated on the 'Waiting bench', still unaware of his presence. Again, it occurred to him that Shuichi's behavior was still because of their heart to heart conversation the night before. He decided to let the issue pass and talk to Shu as if nothing had happened a while ago.

"Baka I'm here now, let's go…" Yuki said in a sharp tone, hesitantly.

He glanced at Shu before walking and noticed the pink-haired singer's swollen eyes.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde writer asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong…" Shuichi answered after he grabbed his bag then hurriedly walked past Yuki, who looked at him with disappointment.

While in the car, both of them were astonishingly laconic. Shuichi surprisingly turned on the car stereo and hummed with the music. He's favorite music was playing and it lightened him up a little. Yuki was now troubled. Instead of occasionally cursing Shu, this time he remained silent and allowed his lover's antics.

_**Song Playing: **_

Don't say that Don't say that 

_Darling no_

_Don't say anything at all_

Because I've seen it now 

_Can't pretend anymore_

_"It ain't anything"_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_And have you seen it too?_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Do you know?_

_And I'll do anything_

_Just tell me what it means_

_Cause I can't live in doubt anymore_

_Do we try or should we_

_Just say goodbye_

_Don't you know?_

_Darling for you_

_I'd do anything at all_

_I want to be with you_

_But that look in your eyes_

_Tells me something_

_I want to know_

_Can you tell me?_

_I want to know_

_Will you tell me?_

_Is it hello?_

_Is it good-bye?_

_I got to know_

_Won't you tell me?_

_I got to know_

_You can tell me_

_Is it hello?_

_Or just goodbye…_

The song's lyrics were piercing Yuki's heart. Its like Shu is telling those words to him and he even imagined those teary purple orbs begging attention from him.

"I really like this song…" Shu suddenly stated, half-smiling.

"I know…"

The trip included the whole 'Gravitation' family. Definitely, Seguchi Tohma was the chief person responsible for everybody's status. The main van was currently parked in front of NG studios. Of course, Tohma, Mika and Fujisaki were already there, patiently waiting for the others. After five minutes of waiting, K arrived with Noriko and Sakano, who were already looking very haggard because of controlling K's scary tendency of illegal firing. Hiro with Ayaka also arrived just two minutes after K, Sakano and Noriko came, followed by the two disheartened people namely, Shuichi and Yuki but they were still professionals not to bring up their personal problems in the group. Shuichi once again was lively and back to his normally enthusiastic side. He just wasn't bothering Yuki like he always does. Then finally, Tatsuha and Ryuichi came with wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Ryuichi babbled non-stop that Tatsuha needed to assist him.

"Ryu-chan, you're so handsome…" Tatsuha complimented shyly while blushing.

"Hontou ni Tat-chan? Arigatou!" then Ryuichi held Tatsuha in a tight embrace.

The rest of the group sighed and ignored the duo then loaded their baggage at the back of the van.

All of them were assiduous with what they're doing, when Tohma all of a sudden announced something not very welcoming especially to Shuichi.

"Um…everybody, I forgot to tell you that a friend of mine and Eiri's will be joining us in the trip" Tohma said with a foxy kind of smile. "But of course Mika and Tatsuha knows HER already", He continued.

"I would like to tell you that me, Eiri-san and Hime-san, are best friends when we were still young. She lives in Norway now, but decided to pay us a visit. She even told me that she misses everyone especially Eiri…but, don't worry 'coz she's truly a nice girl", Tohma then ended his explanation, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the suspicious glares the others were giving him.

"WHAT? I thought I was your best friend Tohma?" Ryuichi asked with watery eyes.

"Of course Ryu-chan, you're always my best friend, but you should also be friendly to her okay?" Tohma defended in a sincere tone.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEY! Na no da! I will also love her like everybody!" then Ryuichi hugged the now crushed Kumagorou.

"Wait…" Ayaka abruptly said, her hands on her lips.

"Nani? Ayaka-chan" Tohma asked, suddenly concerned.

"Was she that rich girl who had long hazel brown hair? I admired her so much. She treated me like I was her little sister" Ayaka slowly announced.

"Yes, you're right, she has hazel brown hair and that's good to hear Ayaka-chan, you still remember her. Well, anyway, shall we go? Is everything set?" Tohma's stern voice was heard throughout the place.

They brought with them a stereo for song jamming, different kinds of board games and playing cards. Wines and a variety of liquors were placed in one big rectangle-shaped cooler. Some entertaining electronic devices were put and properly arranged in a leather black bag.

When they were sure that the things were ready, one by one they entered the van and seated themselves comfortably.

Shuichi was near to crying when he heard about Yuki's childhood sweetheart. He couldn't help but cry. He knew that Tohma meant to hurt him by announcing it out loud.

_What a trip, I just wanted to be with Yuki but why do I feel so miserable? _Shuichi pondered on his thoughts. _"I just want to be with Yuki…is that bad?"_ He kept repeating the same question when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yuki staring at him lovingly.

"Sit beside me and forget about that fuckin' deal"

"Yuki…" was all Shuichi could say.

Note: Did you like my third Gravi fic? Can you predict the next event? Anyway, please review or else…you know what'll happen. The song's title is 'Vector'. Actually it's a song from escaflowne or wolf's rain I think. It's a Maaya Sakamoto song. She's my favorite Japanese singer. Hope you enjoyed minna-san! Please review!


End file.
